prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Bellemonde
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Prepaid SIM with data page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 20:21, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi Bellemonde. Thanks for you contribution about Turkey. I added NORTH to Cyprus. Given the political situation on the island, this is certainly valid only for cards of Northern Cyprus. May be you can add Telsim (= Vodafone) and the other company to the Cyprus page as well. Only South (Republic of) Cyprus providers are shown, but the two companies in the North are missing: Telsim = Vodafone and Turkcell. I'm actually planning to update Cyprus in the near future. about India and Bangladesh edits Hi Bellemonde. Thanks for your edit about Airtel India. But please 'indicate '''for which circle. Airtel has different rates for all circles. It's hard to publish any rates of them. But you need to least specify the circle for the given rates. For instance for New Delhi, they have different rates, see here. And you can pretty rely on their published rates, because of their special reload system. Can you please add a few words about their special "easy recharge" system. This is kind of unique in the world. Every recharge amount correlates with a certain package / bundle. So Rs. 252 means automatically a 1 GB data bundle (in your circle), but Rs. 260 can be a voice package a.s.o.... If people rely on your edit and book a different bundle instead, because the price is different in a different circle, we are in trouble. So please specify the given circle and give a suggestion how to deal with the different rates between circles. We can clearly mark for which circle the rates are valid, or we can give sample rates or ranges for the different circles. But then we need to pick a prominent place like Delhi, Mumbai or Kolkata. Given their reload system, I think we should display it differently. So that people need to check the exact amount, as it again correlates to a certain bundle which may be a totally different one. PS.: Will you please check Grameephone Bangladesh again. I revised it and will add the rest of the operators soon and link the country to the main page later. Wolfbln (talk) 22:33, October 29, 2015 (UTC) (Admin) About Albert Heijn mobiel Hi Bellemonde Thanks for your update about Albert Heijn: I think they have changed the rules for the extra top-up bonus: ''Je ontvangt bij iedere opwaardering altijd het meeste gratis Bonus beltegoed. Dus als je meer opwaardeert, bel, internet en SMS je voordeliger. This sentence doesn't make any sense, unless credit (beltegoed) can be used for data too. Internet is mentioned to be cheaper because of the top-up bonus. So I took off this section and replaced it by mentioning the different validities of regular and extra bonuses as this is quite distinctive. I hope you'll agree with me. Greetings WOLF '' '' bonus credit for AH mobiel Hi Bellemonde. Thanks for your correction. Some months ago I changed this paragraph as you've asked me and I was under the influence of Albert Heijn's misleading texting: Je ontvangt bij iedere opwaardering altijd het meeste gratis Bonus beltegoed. Dus als je meer opwaardeert, bel, internet en SMS je voordeliger. I'm not so good in Dutch, but it reads like this: For every top-up you will always receive the most bonus credit.The more you top-up, the cheaper calls, internet and SMS get. That's why I've concluded that bonus credit (Bonus beltegoed) can be used for data packages as well. How else can they get cheaper by topping up more? But you are right. on https://www.prepaidsimkaart.net/ah-prepaid-sim I found this statement: Het Bonus beltegoed kun je niet gebruiken in het buitenland en ook niet voor betaalde sms- en mms-diensten, betaalde servicenummers en mobiel internet. That means: The bonus credit can't be used abroad, for paid SMS and MMS services, paid service numbers and mobile internet. You are right. I've changed it back. You see, I still get fooled by the operators even after 1.5 years of doing this WIKI :-( Sorry, for the inconvenience. Please tell me, if you find more mistakes. Wolfbln (talk) 19:56, September 19, 2016 (UTC) (admin) MEO Enjoy Hi Bellemonde. I bought a MEO Enjoy pack in Portugal this July and could roam in Spain and Germany. I moved your entry to the comments part as discussions are not good in articles. Perhaps they have changed this now, but it's still advertised. We need to wait for more feedback as it might have been a technical fault. As far as I remember, roaming was not in 4G, but I'm not sure anymore. Wolfbln (talk) 03:13, September 17, 2017 (UTC)(admin)